This invention relates to fastening devices and more particularly to fastening devices that compensate for three dimensional variation between the attachment points of the components that they fasten together.
When three dimensional variation between the attachment points of two components to be attached together can be expected, a fastening system that permits such variation must be used. FIG. 4 shows an illustration of a prior art fastening system 8 for attaching two components together that allows for three dimensional variation between the attachment points of the two components.
The usual procedure for the conventional attachment system 8 is to attach two angled brackets 1 and 2, to the attachment points of each of the individual components with threaded fasteners 3 and 4. The two brackets 1 and 2 are then aligned and attached to each other through the use of a third threaded fastener 5.
This type of attachment system becomes slow and cumbersome when the two components that are being attached together include several individual attachment points which require a corresponding number of mating bracket systems. Therefore, to effect a savings in the attachment of two components with fasteners that compensate for three dimensional variation between the attachment points of the two components a new simplified fastening system is needed.